The Resistance
by Jay 'Ghost' the Hedgewolf
Summary: This tells you how Jay's world was crippled and how the Resistance was formed


**Ok so this story tells about Jay's backstory from his POV.**

A lot has changed. It has been 10 years since "the day". Oh, you don't know what I mean?

Let me explain what happened. My world was very peaceful, until RobotnikIII took it over

with his army of robots. Since our planet has had no military systems, we were defenseless.

We fell. We fell hard. If you look at it now, it's horrible. Mostly lands of no life. Buildings

fallen down, tons of rubble, robots everywhere. Pressure split the whole mass of land of the

planet into pieces. Unfortunately for Robotnik, dark sprits of chaos were seal inside the planet.

Legend says that they were sealed for centuries. They were released, and destroyed anything

that they saw. Robotnik now had an opponent. He thought this would be easy, but try hitting

a target that is mostly made of thin air. War and hell broke loose. There weren't to many sprits,

but they had an advantage,power, and lots of it. Using negative chaos energy, they were able to

destroy most of the robots. But then a new person came to fight, Sonic the hedgehog.

No matter what, he'd promised to protect any planet anywhere (he is classic Sonic during this

time). He was able to easily dodge, defend, or counter their attacks. However the royal blue

hedgehog was WAY too outnumbered. But, he had something, a power that neither opponent

could ever match, the chaos emeralds. He was able to find them in this world and used them

the best that he could. Super Sonic destroyed most of the robots and dark sprits, and sent the

sprits back into the planet. Unfortunately, dark chaos energy was all over the planet. Sonic

returned to his planet and my world was by itself…..

**1 year later**….

Luckily, most of the residents of our planet were still alive by then, and our leader, Storm the

Hedgehog, had to really think about what to do about that day. "Our world has been almost

been destroyed after what has happened!" he announced. "We will be prepared if this ever

happens again!" Then our new military, C.H.A.O.S was formed, but it wasn't enough.

Most of everyone had to join C.H.A.O.S. If not, then they'd have to at least learn to use any

form of weapon correctly. It was wrong, and my brother agreed with me. He spoke out during a

meeting, "This isn't right! People should be allowed to just enjoy our lives!" He was right.

Unfortunately, he wasn't listened to because he had disrespected C.H.A.O.S. He had

disrespected Storm, and was punished for it. However, many people agreed with him.

Later, rumors broke out that C.H.A.O.S was just after the chaos emeralds. After Sonic

had used them, they were spread throughout the entire world, and since then, many people

had been looking for them. After that was discovered, people were furious. They protested

against C.H.A.O.S and people were leaving. However, C.H.A.O.S didn't like this one bit.

They would not allow people to leave them, which proved, what they were: terrorists.

We didn't agree with this and were not going to allow this alliance. So we formed our own,

The Resistance. And each day, more and more people are joining us. I was the leader, but

nobody knew it. I knew that they couldn't take me seriously because I was only 7 at the

time. We fought against CHAOS in an all-out war, but they were outnumbering us in the

thousands. Luckily, they were people with CHAOS that were with us. They used their own

weapons against their men. Turns out, my brother, Zero, was making a secret plan with

secret Resistance members. We were close to winning, but it was hard. It was chaos.

Nobody won, at least not yet. Zero later found out that I was the true leader of the

Resistance, and I passed down my leadership to him. Later we found a few Resistance

members and set up camp with them. Unfortunately, CHAOS attacked the campus

because they wanted anyone affiliated with the Resistance to be killed. But my brother and my

dad both swore to protect the Resistance. My father told Zero to escort all of the children to

safety. We ran and ran and ran for miles until we got to a coal mine. But Storm chased us all the

way there. We managed to find a way to escape using a mine cart, but there was only one

problem: Zero (my brother)couldn't fit in with the rest of us. "Once you guys reach the end,

you run. Don't look back. Don't stop until you all can get to safety," he told us right before

we left. He pushed us in the mine cart away and all that I heard was a gunshot, and that was

the last I heard from my brother…. We hit a dead end and we ran till we got to the middle

of a forest and were surrounded by CHAOS soldiers. But I didn't realized that 7 of us had

very good fighting techniques. Alex mastered alchemy, which allowed him to make weapons of

his own. Brace was an eagle, so he used aerial attacks and he used throwing knives. Kicks was

very smart and was able to sense their movements from their attacks. Randy was part robot, so

what do you expect? I was the fastest and able to dodge and counter gunshots and melee

attacks. We actually managed to make them retreat and from that day forward, I have found

my new friends. Now that I know them better I could explain them in better detail. Alex, like

I said, studies alchemy and has managed to be able to create almost any matter from his own

hands. When I first met him, it seemed like we would really get along. And we did. Ever since

that day, we have been the best of friends. Kicks is a chipmunk and he is ironically the smartest

person I have or maybe anyone has ever seen in their whole life. He is good at math, grammar,

science, chemistry, medical skills, and stuff I didn't even know existed. He even managed to

find a cure for cancer when he was 6! Unfortunately, when he discovered it the "incident"

had happened. Randy is a dog and he was severely damaged in the war with CHAOS and the

Resistance and he ended up having to become part robot. He thought it would suck, but he

ended up being extremely better in combat and was able to master martial arts easier.

Brace is an eagle who can do really good with flying attacks and has learned to use the wind

as his own advantage towards fighting. Carly is a cat as she is very sharp with her senses.

She is able to guide us at night with her night vision. Annie is a hedgehog, and she is maybe

the most beautiful girl I have seen. I've had a crush on her for a while and it didn't take an idiot

to know that I did. I'm not sure if she likes me back, but she has been giving me hints. Anyway,

Annie may look cute, but don't let it fool you. She is great at martial arts and is pretty acrobatic.

And my name is Jay. Jay the hedgehog. I am really great with any form of fighting techniques,

as well as I am very agile, fast and have the fastest reflexes. Ever since we have been left alone

we have set up a base in a small valley. Luckily, Alex (he is a hedgehog btw) was able to make it

by using alchemy to his advantage. After a while, we haven't been able to find out what has

been happening with CHAOS and the Resistance. All we know is that CHAOS and RobotnikIII

are still at large, and that CHAOS and The Resistance are at a long war. But no matter what me

and my friends have to deal with, we will fight, we will win, because we are… The Resistance.


End file.
